The ChessmAster
by erinsgirl
Summary: 'You know these girls, you've watched them closely. You know they've yet to realize that they're pieces on a board, part of the game, the war. One that you will win.' A's take on the Liars.


**A/N: This is from uber A's point of view. Basically their opinion of the four girls. It's kind of back and forth and voyeuristic and insane (but A is voyeuristic and insane so it kind of works). There's a couple of things to note beforehand:**

**1. This is based on the theory that Mona was always acting on someone else's orders and that Head A/ New A was always the true A.**

**2. This is set circa 4A before Ezra is a suspect or Caleb leaves Rosewood. However there are minor spoilers so be warned. Nothing overly major but if you don't know what happens in 4B you might want to skip.**

**3. There's no particular timeline. In fact the different sections are at different times in the show. No specifics though, so don't worry about when it's supposed to be.**

**4. I tried to write as A saw each of the girls not how I do. Not sure how successful I was.**

**5. I obviously don't own anything.**

* * *

They move into the room half-cautiously, half-forcefully. You have them trained to be wary of you by now. To fear you. But still they foolishly think they can out-number you. You're _almost _amused by it.

They should worry though. You've guided them there. They're in that room because you let them find it. _Because you want them there._ They're not in danger at this particular moment.

This time it's a message not a lesson or a game.

"It's a chess board." You smile at the blonde's unimpressed observation. She has her moments but subtlety is not her field.

"It's us." The blunt tone and quick decipher are just what you expect. Dark eyes already working to unravel the true meaning of your gift. "See the label on the Black King, The Puppetmaster, that's –A telling us they're the one pulling the strings. Dark Twin, I think that's CeCe. So that means we're white."

"White moves first." You can hear the hesitance in her voice. She's always been the most exposed, the easiest to worry. "So is A telling us we made the first move?"

"Or Ali did."

"So -A's basically telling us stuff we already know with board games and nicknames. What was he/ she/ _whoever _shopping at NerdsRUs? Is this a fancy way of calling us prawns?"

"I think you mean pawns, Han."

"Whatever! -A is just being absent", "-abstract-", "in insulting us."

"No." Dark waves flowed across the expensive coat as the owner leaned closer. "-A's not going to just resort to third grade name-calling with nothing to go with it. I think we're supposed to look at the symbolism not the value."

"Is the symbolism saying that –A's calling it quits and leaving us alone?" The snark in the voice of the query's owner was matched by the intended recipient's answering snort.

"If it does then I'm going to Vegas to win big. There's a theory that chess was created in Asia to re-enact a battle. And the game started to spread among the local rulers. When the losses in wars started to outweigh the potential gains for either side the monarchs would play chess. Winner takes all.

"The pieces are symbolic of the different aspects of each side. Emily's right about us, or Ali, making the first move. At least as far as –A is concerned."

"So what else is –A saying?"

"The White King is Ali, see Queen Bee."

"Ali's the _queen, _Spence. She's a girl." You know everything about these bitches. You're not the least bit surprised the blonde is the one least familiar with the game.

"Not in this scenario. In chess the King is the piece you protect at all costs. -A's saying that we're the ones protecting Ali. And –A's taking everyone out on our side. Look how many pieces we're down compared to black."

"How are we supposed to figure out who all these pieces represent? I mean look at these names, The Dreamer, The Pretender? They sound like characters from my brother's comic books."

"Is anyone else really uncomfortable with the fact that someone nicknamed the 'The Pretender' is supposed to be on our side?"

"Are we sure they're on our side. The black pawn beside him is The Pretender? Maybe there's two of them?"

"Well all of them are pawns. So they're the foot soldiers. It's weird though. Usually the pawns are taken out early but those three are just sitting in the middle like they're missed. Or they're being played with." Features settle in grim realization that you recognize even on security footage. "Or based on their positions –A's waiting to see who takes out who first. The Dreamer or the black Pretender."

"If Ali's the King then who are we? The Rook closest to Ali is Wonder Woman, and the other one is the Apprentice."

"Rooks represent defense, solid walls, protection. I guess they're the ones –A thinks will go to the greatest lengths to protect Ali and the rest of us. The most loyal. Immovable."

"That could be any of us!"

"Bishops are advisers, strategy, they move diagonally, sideways instead of directly. And the Queen is considered the strongest and most versatile offensive piece because she can move in every direction for any number of squares." The undercurrent of excitement in her voice is barely noticeable but it's there. She's enjoying her lecture and your puzzle. She's even had the foresight to record every piece's location on her phone. To scour over later no doubt.

"It's some girl named Athena."

"The Greek goddess of war, wisdom and architecture. The city of Athens is named after her."

"The White Queen's gotta be you then." Green eyes widen in worry. "You're practically by yourself and completely surrounded by the black side of the board."

"Yeah it's like someone left a candy cane Hershey Kiss in a bowl of milk chocolate ones. Except for the horse."

"Knight Hanna, the horse is called a knight. And the piece pretty much represents its namesake. They're the cavalry. They can move in ways the other pieces can't. If you play your cards right you can use it to pull over some sneaky tactics."

"Wait there are cards involved now too? Jeez what kind of game is this?"

"There's only one knight still on the Board. Lancelot? Does that mean anything to anyone?"

"Ezra told me about some of the old classical stories he studied in college. You know Robin Hood and King Arthur. Lancelot was a Knight of the Round Table. He was one of the best and a favorite of Queen Guinevere. He's supposed to have saved her from death at least once. Some stories even say they were in love. He was called the Queen's Knight because of this and oh…" The shortest of the four trails off as realization kicks in. It's too late though.

You've seen the usually rigid posture tense even further. The taller brunette already made the connection. It's too hard to see on camera but you can imagine the fear in her eyes as her lover's name forms on her lips.

Alarm has set in among the others as well now. Worry about what your messages might mean for their own loved ones.

"Who else do you think is on here? The Illusion, the Amazon? Adam Worth? Who are these meant to be?"

"Well Adam Worth was a real-life criminal mastermind. It's believed Sir Arthur Conan Doyle based Pr. Moriarty on him."

"So he's the bad guy."

"Yes Hanna he's a bad guy. Which is why he's on –A's side.

"The white queen's side bishop is Adrian Lamo." The dark eyes shoot towards blue ones. "Adrian Lamo was a computer expert. His nickname was the 'homeless hacker'."

You delight in the horror that appears so strong, the determination following can't mask it.

"Ok we need to figure who all these black people are and stop them before they hurt my boyfriend or someone else."

"And we need to do it fast." You know that tone. Grim. Sure. Determined. "We're two moves away from checkmate."

* * *

You're rolling your eyes. They think it's romantic and epic but to you it's cliché. A car parked in the woods, how juvenile.

To add insult to injury they don't even notice you as you pass by. Barely attempting to hide.

There's a dark absurdity you suppose. A slight amusement. They believe themselves to be the heroes of a tragic romance. In reality they're a horror story.

Anyone can really see it now. If they pay attention. You took these girls, these children who carelessly and unthinkingly played with fire and you forced them to become soldiers. Forged them into the paranoid and wary adults they truly are now.

The threats, the blackmail, the investigations, the fear, the death. It's aged their souls. They might look like young people about to make their way in the world but thanks to you they may as well be a hundred.

For all that The Dreamer considers herself the most mature, the real woman of the world of the quartet, she's really the blind, oblivious little child. A Pawn.

You don't call her The Dreamer for no reason.

You've put her friends and their loved ones through hell. You've unleashed every physical, emotional and mental torture you can envisage on them. But you've barely touched her.

You almost took an eye out with a knitting needle. Even you would admit that while excellent improvising of an opportunity, it's far from inspiring work.

Oh you've certainly thrown pain her way now and then. You've made her suffer. But it's barely an after-thought, a mere change when you're bored.

You've targeted the others' relationships much more viciously. Hers is the one that will cause the greatest bang and you haven't used it. At least not against her.

You've keep that secret in your pocket and instead you use it against her friends.

The blonde's conflict between protecting her mother and her loyalty to her oblivious friend.

The added panic for the swimmer that her stress would be over with a betrayal.

Another gambit for the genius to forfeit a part of herself over.

It hurts them more than her.

You've never really had to try with her. A couple of threats here, some manipulation there and she's fearful. The obstacles you throw her way, to her at least, are of the same scale as the vicious attacks you wage against the others.

Because breaking into a boyfriend's apartment is most definitely on the same scale as almost murdering him. Wait until you even the score!

Most of her troubles she brings on herself even more than the other bitches. Her parents' divorce. Her revolving relationships. All of them are brought on by her more than you.

You enlightened her mother and left bees in her car. That's it. That's what you've done to her family. Small change compared to the jail time, social service investigations, gun theft, murder and blackmail you've delivered elsewhere.

It was her father who had the affair, with a psycho no less. It was her manipulative blonde friend that blackmailed him. She agreed to keep the secret. It's the family's complete self-obsession and blindness that broke the parents' marriage and led to the boy's dark path.

She's melodramatic and blind to what's in front of her. She's an excellent liar of course. One of the best. And you give her points for having gained enough intelligence to try to learn how to defend herself, and pull another innocent soul into her fucked up fairytale while she does it.

All the times she's obsessed over her paramour and his secrets, she's missed the glaringly obvious. That she's making it worse for herself. The fiancée, the son, the family money.

She's discovering secrets and then keeping them herself.

And somehow those idiotic, immature, insipid, bland soap-opera-ish dramas match your powers of anguish and agony!

She's so 'heart-broken' over the Pretender being an actual father to his son, that she's incapable of noticing how you've _truly_ broken her best friend!

She's barely on your radar because she's not even a challenge!

She's too busy judging her father while repeating his actions, his cheating.

She's too easy compared to the others.

At this point, she's the weakest link. Mona barely touched her compared to the other girls.

Even the night your Hand was caught, it was the popular blonde who was betrayed by a friend. The brainiac who was abducted and nearly killed and the sweetheart who lost a loved one.

But an unknown person in a bathroom causes _her_ to have the panic attack.

She was almost thrown off a moving train, but big deal all those girls have nearly died at least once by now. Hell her genius friend nearly had the same thing happen to her that night and possibly by her own sister.

She points the finger at others but when one of her family members is under suspicion she goes into denial and doesn't even have the sense to keep her leverage hidden. Instead she allows the power to her opponent. Athena she is not.

She doesn't stand a chance against you.

You'd crush her in a day if you wanted to, but you won't.

The truth is though that the worst thing you can do to her is to do nothing. To let her get more attached.

After all the other love interests have been smart enough to piece together your existence, discover your hold on their loved ones. They're actually trying to stop you.

They think they can help those girls they so foolishly fell in love with. Think they can take you down.

If they want to play the game then you're willing to show them why you're the undefeated champion.

The Pretender is different though. He's searching for you too, but his motives aren't nearly as pure and his focus is off.

He isn't a threat to you. Not yet at least. He's gotten some parts of the story, but they're vague loose threads. They don't worry you. For now he's got nothing.

But his true self-will come to light eventually and when it does it will crush her. The deeper she's in, the greater the pain. All you have to do is stand back and watch her learn that not only is she _your_ Pawn, she is _his_ _Pawn_ as well.

And that is your plan for her. The Pretender is doing your work for you. And when the time comes, when he's no longer of any use, you'll make him suffer too. Just like they all will with time!

* * *

They're sitting down to dinner when you arrive. It's not often the house is so full. But her father has returned so now they all take joy in that fact. Mother, father and girlfriend.

It's something of an oxymoron that you have labelled her as Wonder Woman. She's athletic and loyal and she fights for what she believes is justice.

She's also sensitive, trusting and naïve. It's what makes her the most strategic victim. She's determined to believe the best in people, that she'll never see the danger they pose.

She's grown up the most protected of those bitches. She's the one with the most 'stable' upbringing. But it means she hasn't learnt the lesson as fast or as well as the others yet. Trust no one. Secrets are only kept by the dead.

Her nature is what makes her an easy target. She wants to please everyone. She wants to do her best. She has yet to learn that most people aren't good and neither are their intentions.

It's why she couldn't see the truth about her ex's death. Believed the stranger who claimed to be family and friend when clearly he was foe.

It was freakin' obvious! Had she really never thought it?

The one easiest to scare. She wants sunshine and happiness in her life and everyone else's. She leaves herself open to attacks because she'll do anything not to let them down.

She loves too easily. Of all those bitches she wears her heart on her sleeve the most. She cares for the most and the easiest. She entrusts too much in others.

She was so passionate about her first girlfriend that she missed the other girl's issues until it was too late.

She liked blonde artsy girl but not enough once she eventually had to decide her feelings.

Her feelings for the Amazon allowed her to forgive a drowning attempt.

Her fidelity to the Queen Bee has her still steadfast to the deceitful blonde.

But she's learning. Rosewood delivers harsh lessons and you are a thorough teacher.

And she's learnt to use that love as a strength. She used it to survive death and grief. She used it to kill.

She has more sources of love than the others. She has the most supporters. She's the one with the strongest foundation.

She's the one most likely to survive love.

But it still won't save her.

Once dinner is over the girls move upstairs. The windows of the room allow you to observe them. They're sitting in her window. It's oh so easy. They don't even think to glance for you.

They're planning their future like it's the most natural thing in the world. Like you'd actually let them go. Like _you'd_ _let her go_.

For all that she knows the Amazon has never fully realized the true depth of this little fact.

How deep the water is and the effort her girlfriend needs to make to keep her head above the water.

She should know that just because a scar isn't visible doesn't mean it's not there. Painful as ever.

After all the gone-but-not-forgotten blonde made sure to leave a set on her.

And Wonder Woman doesn't realize the full extent of it.

She's been aged like the rest but she's the only one still trying to think as an average teenager. As someone her age.

The cracks are showing though. You're somewhat annoyed that you're not the creator of tension between them. That instead it's the teenage fears and truths that's the source now.

They know their future. They're probably not going to last. It'll end neutrally or badly.

Then you remember that this fear has surfaced because of the shoulder injury _you_ caused and you smile.

Because really it all comes back to you.

No matter what these girls do, what decisions they make it'll end badly. By your hand or theirs.

You've turned them so paranoid, so mistrustful, so fearful. They second-guess everything. Even their own selves. You don't even have to lift a finger anymore for the bitches to jump and tear themselves apart for you.

Because for all that she wants out, wants the fairy tale, wants to believe everything can be left in the past, it can't be. It won't be.

You won't let it.

Neither will those Liars.

And neither will that duplicitous little snake.

You can sense it. She won't be able to hide for much longer. She will reach out and when she does, she'll trust the one who always saw the best in her.

The one who loved her as wholly as she craved.

Wonder Woman thinks that being left behind set her free.

But she's still under her idol's thrall.

In chess the King is protected by the other pieces. To the point of sacrifice by every other piece if necessary. The King, the Master, manipulates these captures, these kills to ensure their freedom, their success. And this Rook will carry out her duty willingly to the bitter end.

She'll follow her Queen Bee anywhere.

The Amazon will play her part but she won't win.

The ties that bind these girls to the ringleader are too tight to be truly broken. Too strong to tear her away from _this._

And it'll drown her.

Or rather _you_ will drown her.

Because she chose to follow.

* * *

They seem so carefree, so relaxed. If anyone looked they would only see Rosewood High's resident IT girl and her slightly 'sketchy' boyfriend.

The Queen's Rook and Bishop.

They're exiting the movie theatre like the rest of their peers, arguing playfully about the film. She's critiquing the fashion, the story, the acting ability and the good looks of Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone. Her consort's teasing responses being met with a huff or an eye roll and at one point an elbow to the ribs.

People think pretty, popular. Homecoming Queen.

No one would think her mother had narrowly escaped a conviction for murder. Or that she had been arrested for shoplifting. Her slim, fashionable figure belied her 'Hefty Hanna' past filled with bulimia, fat camps and low self-esteem.

You'd consider her an interesting mix of extremes and contradictions if you cared about that.

She has no interest in academia but she's an impressive quick study. It's why you've named her the Apprentice.

She was Alison DiLaurentis' understudy for the role of Miss Popularity, taking over the missing blonde's spot in the hierarchy of teenage elitism. She has her part down to perfection.

And now she's branching out into investigation. It's only in the infant stage's barely beginning to show yet, but currently of the three followers she's the one most likely to become the Watson to their de facto leader's Sherlock.

She's surprised you over the past few years, not that you'll admit it. The humiliation she's suffered at others' hands has made her harder. Tougher.

She'll rip you to shreds if you hurt someone she loves and she'll sacrifice herself in an instant for them.

It's why she didn't relinquish the ties to her old friend, despite knowing the pain it caused her. It took Mona trapping one of the others to cause her to finally sever the bonds without remorse.

Exceedingly loyal but reckless as well. More impulsive. She doesn't think things out. It's what you can use.

You have in the past.

Burying a gun in the middle of a frat party.

The money theft.

Opening a private homeless shelter.

The squad car deep-lake dumping.

Suspicion of the father with the record.

Sometimes you just have to set up the stage and she'll carry out the destruction herself.

You can manipulate those parts of her. Use them to _your_ advantage

But there's not always fun in that.

You're almost indifferent when the boyfriend pulls her into a nearby alley. They're leaning against a wall making out like they're regular teenagers.

Like their hormones are their biggest concerns.

Like you don't exist.

You've really put her through the ringer recently. Her parents have always been the chink in her perceived armor, and you've really twisted the metaphorical knife this time.

The nightmare of her mother and the cop's murder would have been her undoing. Her mother is what keeps her going.

It's advantageous actually. Of all those so-called parents Ashley Marin is the one who is most aware and involved in her daughter's life. She knows her child and a lot of what she's up too. She's sensible enough to know when her progeny is up to something and like her daughter she won't let anything hurt her family if she can help it.

Of all the parents she's the one who's closest to knowing about you. To asking the questions you don't want asked yet.

And like her daughter she's almost idiotically loyal, impulsive and reckless. Particularly when desperate.

The larceny, the affair, the hit and run. All rope that she kindly – albeit unknowingly – gives you to tie both their hands with.

You might actually almost like her for those qualities.

You understand why faith in her remains.

It's such a contrast to the father who barely remembers he has a daughter.

Instead he's moved on to his trophy wife, favoring his new stepdaughter over the biological one he half-raised. He can't see the truth. Can't see the true colors of his new family. Can't see why his abandonment has left resentment in his wake.

Can't see that the Marin women are so much stronger than him.

Honestly they're better off without him.

But he's the source of a lot of the fashionista's self-esteem issues. Why she doesn't think she's good enough. Why she tries so hard to get others to like her, to love her.

Issues that the conniving blonde used to keep the sweeter one from usurping her throne.

You're certainly going to milk that.

Some whispered words and coy grins and they're practically running. It doesn't a take mind-reader to know what they're thinking of.

They've certainly never hidden it. After all at one point she thought it proved her self-worth. Physical attraction equals true attraction.

She knows better now, but she's still the one to actively promote such activities rather than just insinuate them. And she's vocal of her enjoyment of them and he is happy to indulge her.

You leave them be. Your plans lie elsewhere tonight. They can believe they have a brief reprieve. For now.

You're going to have to watch them though. You already have had some unforeseen irritation from that couple.

The hacker can be a potential problem if he chooses to be. His skills have proven to provide you some annoyance.

He's smart enough to know the best places to look, what questions to ask, which skills to use.

He was an unknown. He was never meant to be involved in this.

But she changed that.

As is always the case those bitches continuously screw over others, dragging them into their lives.

He's helped them out more than once. And at a cost you don't particularly like.

You know he won't take an offer. He has a use to you but it isn't in him to play that move.

He won't stand against her, not even for show. A kiss with a despised acquaintance that was obviously staged hardly counts.

He's so involved with her he barely notices his own friend anymore despite all that's passed between them.

You'll take him down if you have to, get him out of the picture.

Threatening him has proven an effective leverage against his girlfriend more than once. You'll do it again if needs be.

He chose this, he imposed on your territory. You never extended an invite.

But if he so wants you'll burn him with her. You'll burn them all.

* * *

The sight before you doesn't surprise you in the least. It's a Saturday night. Any other teenager would be out somewhere. But not her. She's camped out on the couch in her family's living room textbooks stacked around her, large mug of coffee to hand, laptop open on the table. She's multi-tasking between her homework and research on anything tied to you.

This is why she is Athena.

She is the brains and it's a known fact. The only reason those bitches were still intact, have gotten any blows back is because of her.

You're not sure if you're obsession with her is due to hatred because she reminds you the most of Alison or admiration and respect because she's the biggest challenge. You suspect it's both leaning towards the latter.

The King is the piece that everyone pays attention to, that signals your success. The Queen is the single most valuable offense piece on the board. It's why you try to capture your opponents as soon as possible.

It's why you always put the extra effort in with her.

Oh, the physical attacks shake her up for a couple of minutes, but it's your emotional and psychological torments that truly spawn results. The investigations, the suspicions. They're the ones that take the most planning, are the most elaborate, require a longer time to simmer. But ultimately the most rewarding.

A sound from outside startles her. It's not you. You're much too skilled to be responsible, but you watch anyway as she darts up. Dark waves fluttering behind her as she hurries to lock the doors. Observant eyes searching the darkness for clues and failing.

She's right to be scared. In the last seventy-two hours, you've sent her four threats, one unpleasant 'gift', thwarted an investigative thread, seen that three of her regular associates have caused her suspicion and nearly killed her twice. Most were in the last twenty-four hours.

You may not be the one that currently spooked her but you're the reason for her terror. And YOU LOVE IT.

She manages to make it to the French and side doors but is unsuccessful at reaching the back door before it's opened.

She's pressed against the far door now. Desperately trying to undo the lock she just turned while trying to be brave for the intruder.

She's home alone as is the rule rather than the exception. Her parents are at a conference on the other side of the country. Her sister the other side of an ocean. Her brother in the wind.

The pure fear on her face is delicious and you wish you were the one at her door because you would love to actually taste it.

You scowl in disappointment as her uninvited guest makes it into the room, revealing himself as he does so. Her fear turns to relief and joy and she's crossing the room in an instant to throw herself into _his_ open and waiting arms.

You watch with narrowed eyes as she willingly burrows herself into the embrace. You can see the tension of her shoulders lessen, her body relaxing as the seconds pass. Just minutes ago she was uneasy but now she is in a temporary and rare moment of serenity.

She's almost never at peace and those brief, fleeting respites only ever happen in _his_ presence.

_He's_ the reason you haven't destroyed her yet.

The Queen's White Knight.

Of all the mates of the Liars he's the one you've always kept the closest tabs on, even from before they were together.

He's always been involved in this. Part of the web you've created. Witnessing things before he even knew the real story. He has motive and he's far from stupid.

It's one of the reasons you've targeted him the most of the bitches allies. And why you recruited him.

The other reason is _her._

She's the most formidable of the quartet. Always has been, it's why she's your biggest target. But what has made her powerful also puts her at the most risk.

The other girls have been sheltered, supported, protected. The three have at least one parent to lean on or a sibling for aid.

But not her. Her family is distant and competitive and unaccommodating with what she needs.

You appreciate the irony really. They have secrets, deeply hidden, an entire cemetery's worth. Secrets that they're deliberately forcing the youngest away from. Because they are actually trying to protect her. Even though it's laughable because it's only driving her more to unearth them and when she does, it will bury her.

She'll always be the one on unstable ground. The one in greatest jeopardy.

The one most likely to lose all.

You've always reveled in the fact that things are never what they seem. Particularly in Rosewood. It's how you've thrived. The town demands that everyone acts as they're expected. They're quick to shine a light on anything they don't approve of in the hopes of hiding their own shame. And they will do anything to keep that light off them.

No one knows that better than the star-crossed pair in front of you.

Their reputations, the public judgments, the parental disapproval. All outside forces working together to keep them apart. Damning them for things that aren't even in their own control. Determining with conviction the disaster of a relationship between the two.

And yet _he_ is always the only thing keeping her together.

The pressure, the suspicion, the arguments and the accusations, they wear her down. But she won't let anyone in.

Even those other Liars don't realize the extent of it. They're too stupid and self-obsessed to see that even they're Brilliant Leader can be defeated. She's confident and proud and fearless and invincible to everyone.

He's the only one besides you who sees through her act.

He's the only one she'll let past her cracked walls to help her build them back up. The only one she'll admit her loneliness and sorrow to.

She'll go to the ends of the Earth to protect those she cares for but he's the only one she trusts to repay the favor, to protect her. To her he is safety and healing and promise and truth.

He's her greatest source of strength.

And her most dangerous weakness.

Your most successful attacks against her have _always_ been through him.

And it cuts both ways.

She's his reason to live in spite of everything she's done to hurt him.

They have martyred themselves to protect each other and that is how they lure each other into _your_ arms.

You knew even when they agreed to work with you that their true allegiance was always to the other.

Her safety was his priority.

Her love and need for him was her motive.

It's a pity really. She would have helped you find that little bitch Alison DiLaurentis in a week. With her ability and your resources you could have done anything with this set-up.

And he has the potential to be very good at this.

But they made their choices and now they will pay.

You have a scheme. Well this particular one is more of a prank really but you're feeling devious.

The sound pulls them outside in an instant. Just as you knew it would.

Both of them are guarded and wary as they move across the backyard, but neither is unsure or hesitant. Just as you expected.

You watch in glee as your blade swings downs from the shadows, missing them only because the Knight pulls them so far back, they fall to the ground. Of course he makes sure to take the brunt of the impact.

She rolls off him instantly, jumping to her feet and rushing to the contraption.

It's the parts they play. She forges forward while he watches her back, even when she doesn't think it's needed.

You nod in satisfaction when you see her lips twist in annoyance and concern, his jaw tightens in anger and worry, your taunt successful.

They dismantle your toy quickly. You know it's to avoid questions but they'll use it for clues the first moment they get. For now though they're too tired and unsettled. They've tried to find you but you've had too much practice to be found so carelessly.

They retreat into the false safety of the house. They know as well as you do that's it's no real sanctuary, it's why she barely sleeps, but for now it'll have to do.

You creep closer to study the effect of your interruption to their evening, the large windows giving a clear view.

She's pacing, spinning sharply, gesturing wildly, words streaming from her lips. She's choosing anger as her shield, of course,

He's more restrained. He's concentrating on calming her for now as he leans against the counter. But you know the truth. You always know the truth. Your little stunt was at _her_ house. The threat was against _her_. He might be less animated than her but he is more agitated by it.

As always his concern is her. He pulls her into his arms, and their clinging to each other like their lives depend on it. As if it isn't oxygen, or a pulse they need to survive but each other.

Her shoulders are almost to the point she can relax, when she sees it.

It's a tiny, miniscule scrape on his arm. Courtesy of you back in the yard. It's so small that a band-aid would be superfluous.

She goes pale at the sight. Even from the distance you can see that she's shaking, barely holding tears at bay.

She may be Athena, the goddess of war, but even gods have fears and wars have casualties.

Losing him is her worst nightmare and you have forced her to live it.

The thought of you creating her greatest heartache permanently, is enough to distress her now. It terrifies and freezes her.

You can't make out the words they say next. Their faces so close together they may as well breathe the sentiments to each other instead of speak them.

When their lips meet the kiss is longing and needy, desperate and passionate, intense and loving, reassuring and trusting and dependent, just as so many of theirs are.

His arms wrap around her like a shelter as he strengthens her spirit, while her lips are everywhere proving that she hasn't lost him yet.

He lifts her up as effortlessly as always, and they disappear up the stairs, caught in their soul-consuming addiction and unequivocal devotion.

You will give them this.

But only for tonight.

Because you are determined that if you fall, so will they.

They may be each other's light but they will fall to the darkness. You'll see to it.

* * *

The clock's running down. You've read your opponents. Sized up their moves. Studied their strategy. But they have yet to understand yours. You see the game in your head. Right to the end.

You'll move here, they'll try to counter there.

You'll sacrifice a pawn over here, to lead them into a trap over there.

And then …..

Checkmate.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**I deliberately used as few names as possible because it flowed better without them.**

**I think you can tell who is who for most of it but if anyone wants to know who a certain character is or what character said what, send me a PM and I'll let you know:) **

**Thanks**


End file.
